Стенограммы/Шоу талантов
Русская стенограмма = : Эппл Блум: Куда ты нас ведёшь? : Эпплджек: Мы уже почти пришли, малыши. : Крошка Бель: Я здесь никогда не была. : Скуталу: А! : Эппл Блум: Ой. Прости. : Скуталу: Мы уже пришли? : Крошка Бель: Что? Где? Когда? Я даже не знаю, что мы будем делать. : Эпплджек: Мы на месте. : Эппл Блум: На что мы смотрим? : Скуталу: Я понятия не имею… : Крошка Бель: Что это за штука? : Эпплджек: Искатели знаков отличия, добро пожаловать в ваш клубный дом! пауза Что ж, не стоит благодарности. Когда я была вашей ровесницей, это был мой клубный дом. Его, конечно, долго не использовали, но зато он свободен и находится вдалеке от фермы. И он весь ваш! Здесь просто надо немного… прибрать. : Скуталу: Каким образом? Навести здесь порядок и ремонт? : Эппл Блум: Эпплджек! Мы должны превратить это в свой клубный дом? : Эпплджек: Ну, возможно, ваши отличительные знаки появятся, когда… вы откроете свой талант. Э-э… В уборке. : Бабуля Смит: Аккуратней! : Эппл Блум: Ого! Эй, Скуталу, уже вернулась? Здорово ездишь на скутере! : Скуталу: Спасибо! Ух ты, Эппл Блум. Это всё сделала ты? : Эппл Блум: Да. Я починила сломанные затворы, засыпала песком щели, переделала крышу, покрасила. : Скуталу: Здорово! А что делает Крошка Бель? : Бель: ::Хотим найти свой знак отличья… ::…Ступаем с безразличьем… : Эппл Блум: Вот ты где, Крошка Бель. Видишь? Я же говорила, что мы её найдём по великолепному голосу. : Скуталу: Что за мелодию ты напевала? : Крошка Бель: О, я как раз работала над гимном клуба Искателей Знаков Отличия. : Эппл Блум и Скуталу: Здорово! : Скуталу: Споёшь нам? : Крошка Бель: Ну… Я пока сочинила только один куплет. Ну ладно. : Бель: ::Говорят, нужно подождать, ::И проявится талант. : Блум: ::Только я поточнее хотела б знать… : Скуталу: ::И ВАШ ТАЛАНТ ПРОЯВИТСЯ : Эпплджек: Что ж, Искатели Знаков Отличия, вы прекрасно поработали над этим домом. А что дальше? : Эппл Блум: Ну, теперь, когда у нас есть настоящий клубный дом… : Скуталу: И карта Понивилля. : Крошка Бель: И гимн клуба Искателей Знаков Отличия. : Эпплджек: Гимн? : Эппл Блум: Мы готовы выйти в мир и найти наши таланты. : Скуталу: Новые приключения! : Крошка Бель: И получить знаки отличия. : Эппл Блум: Мы обойдём весь мир! : Скуталу: Покорим все горы! : Крошка Бель: Приготовим все блюда. : Эппл Блум: Примерим все наряды. : Эпплджек: Что ж, очень хорошо. Похоже, у вас есть план. А я должна… собрать все яблоки. До встречи. : Скуталу: Ну что, пони, готовы получить свои знаки отличия? : Искатели Знаков Отличия: Готовы! : Спайк: Я к этому не причастен. : Сумеречная Искорка: Что здесь происходит? : Эппл Блум: Мы не прирождённые книголюбы и знаки отличия не получим. : Спайк: Ха. Я и не сомневался… Что? : Сумеречная Искорка: Девочки, думаю, вы не так решаете задачу. Вместо того, чтобы проявлять себя в сферах незнакомых, попробуйте начать с того, что вам нравится. : Чирили: Могу предложить идеальное место для начала. : Эппл Блум: «Покажите свои таланты… : Скуталу: …на радость всем… : Крошка Бель: …примите участие в школьном шоу талантов Понивилля.» : Чирили: Мы выберем победителей в номинациях «Лучший драматический актёр», «Комедийный актёр», «Лучший магический трюк». И вы сможете проявить себя. : Эппл Блум: Это замечательное место, чтобы найти свои таланты. Фокусы! : Скуталу: Актёрство! : Крошка Бель: Магия! : Эппл Блум: Танцы! : Скуталу: Ходьба по канату! : Крошка Бель: Укрощение тигра! : Сумеречная Искорка: Мои маленькие пони, вы меня опять не поняли. Подумайте о том, что вам действительно нравится делать. Вспомните, что у вас хорошо получается. : Скуталу: Точно! Это мы сможем. : Крошка Бель: Да. Обязательно. : Эппл Блум: У нас получится, несмотря ни на что. : Искатели Знаков Отличия: Искатели Отличительных Знаков! : Рарити: Крошка Бель! Я же просила тебя не трогать мои вещи! Верни всё немедленно! : Крошка Бель: Мы взяли их на шоу талантов. Не волнуйся, сестричка, мы всё вернём. : Скуталу: Спасибо, мистер Бризи. Мы вернём Вам вентилятор очень скоро. : Эппл Блум: А зачем нам нужен вентилятор? : Крошка Бель: Просто доверься мне. : Скуталу: Итак, у нас есть доски, фанера четыре на восемь, коробка гвоздей, четыре банки краски и четыре кисточки. Что-то ещё нужно? : Крошка Бель: Да. Инструкция по применению шести досок, фанеры четыре на восемь, коробки гвоздей, четырёх банок краски и четырёх кисточек. : Сумеречная Искорка: «Приведения, чудища и прочие страшилки»? Вы что, девочки? Для чего вам нужна эта книга? : Скуталу: Потом увидишь. Спасибо, Искорка. Мы вернём её, как только закончим. : Сумеречная Искорка: Как думаешь, что они будут делать? : Спайк: Понятия не имею. Даже не знаю, радоваться мне за них, или переживать. : Эппл Блум: Я рада, что мы работаем в команде. : Крошка Бель: Я тоже. Э-э… Так что мы будем делать? : Скуталу: Самую потрясающую песню для шоу талантов, конечно! : Крошка Бель: Да. С очень глубоким смыслом и великолепными костюмами. : Эппл Блум: И умопомрачительными танцами. : Скуталу: Это будет потрясающе! : Эппл Блум: Крошка Бель. Думаю, ты должна быть певицей. : Крошка Бель: Что? Я не стану петь перед толпой зрителей! Искорка сказала, что мы должны делать то, что нравится. А я хочу быть похожей на сестру. Она дизайнер. : Скуталу: Тогда ты займёшься костюмами и декорациями. : Эппл Блум: Скуталу. А ты прекрасно катаешься на скутере. Поэтому ты займёшься хореографией. НУ, знаешь, танцами. : Скуталу: А, нет. Я спою какую-нибудь рокерскую балладу. Может быть, тебе заняться танцами, Эппл Блум? : Эппл Блум: Хм… Я не очень хорошо танцую. Но мне нравится кунг-фу! Это похоже на танцы. Хе-йа! Ха! Кия! : Крошка Бель: Тогда решено! Давайте начинать. : Эппл Блум: Один. Два. Три. Ой! : Скуталу: Эппл Блум! Что ты делаешь? : Эппл Блум: Ох. Такое чувство, будто у меня все копыта левые. У меня ничего не получается. : Скуталу: Не говори так. Просто держи голову прямо до самого последнего момента. Вот так. Видишь? Очень просто. Нужно немного практики, вот и всё. : Эппл Блум: Ух ты! И правда легко! Спасибо. Ладно, попробую ещё разок. Ай! Я в порядке! : Скуталу: Продолжай тренироваться! : Эппл Блум: Хорошо… : Скуталу: Мы борем борьбу, ходим походку, говорим разговоры, едим… еду? Ах, я никогда ничего не придумаю! Никогда! Никогда! Никогда! : Крошка Бель: Вернись. Вернись! Упрямый материал. Эй, Скут. Как продвигается песня? : Скуталу: Пф-ф-ф. : Крошка Бель: Пф-ф-ф? Ого, звучит серьёзно. : Скуталу: Я плохо пишу стихи. У меня никак не получается подобрать рифму. Просто никак. : Крошка Бель: О, всё не так плохо. «Наши знаки отличия поразят Эквестрию. В наших животах несварение…» Ну, в принципе неплохо, но… А может вот так? «Испытать хотим судьбу…» : Бель ::Испытать хотим судьбу ::Мы будем чёткий план свой соблюдать ::Чтобы знаки отыскать : Скуталу: Ух ты! Это потрясающе. Ты только что это придумала, да? : Крошка Бель: Ну, да. Кажется. : Скуталу: Спасибо! Я возьму эти слова. : Крошка Бель: О нет! : Крошка Бель: Один, два, три, четыре… Пять?! Ох… : Эппл Блум: Ай! : Крошка Бель: Как проходит тренировка? : Эппл Блум: Думаю, я лучше буду показывать удары. Знаешь, у пони всего четыре ноги. : Крошка Бель: Эх… Я никогда не стану дизайнером, как моя сестра Рарити. : Эппл Блум: Эй. Не расстраивайся. Почему бы тебе не взять манекен? Он поможет тебе правильно сшить части костюмов. : Крошка Бель: О! Так вот для чего это. : Эппл Блум: А может быть, тебе помыть кисточку, прежде чем менять цвет? : Крошка Бель: А я то удивляюсь, почему цвета получаются такие грязные. : Эппл Блум: Я надеюсь, ты используешь кисточки. : Эпплджек: Шоу талантов скоро начнётся. Интересно, как у них дела. : Крошка Бель: Оу. : Скуталу: Всё в порядке. : Крошка Бель: Ой, прости, Скуталу. : Скуталу: О нет, Крошка Бель. Давай ещё раз споём припев? : Эпплджек: Неужели? Уж такого я точно не ожидала. : Эппл Блум: По-моему, звучало неплохо. : Крошка Бель: Да, наверное. По-твоему, мы готовы? : Скуталу: Готовы как никогда! Эй! Ты видела, как мы репетировали? : Эпплджек: Да… : Эппл Блум: Ну? И как мы справились? Получилось? : Эпплджек: Э-э… : Скуталу: У тебя нет слов. Вот видите! Я же говорила, что всё так и будет. Они все потеряют дар речи! : Искатели Знаков Отличия: Ура! : Эпплджек: «Нет слов» - это точно. : Снипс: На счёт «три» кролик исчезнет, а вместо него на том же месте появится кое-что вкусное. Один… И два… И три! Эй! Где они? Снэйлс, где мои… морковки. Снэйлс! : Чирили: Э-э… Давайте дружно поаплодируем нашим волшебникам. А сейчас на сцену выходят… Сани Дейз и Пичи Пай, чтобы рассказать своё любимое стихотворение на роликах. : Крошка Бель: Сверните шеи. : Эппл Блум: Крошка Бель! Не говори так! : Крошка Бель: Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Понимаете, в театре есть традиция: нельзя желать удачи. Наоборот, надо пожелать что-то плохое. Сверни шею. : Сумеречная Искорка: Мои маленькие пони, как поживаете? : Искатели Знаков Отличия: Нервничаем… : Сумеречная Искорка: Не волнуйтесь. Главное помните, делайте то, что у вас хорошо получается. Поскорей бы услышать, как ты поёшь, Крошка Бель. : Крошка Бель: Почему вы все считаете, что я буду петь? : Скуталу: Вообще-то, Искорка, сегодня петь буду я! : Сумеречная Искорка: Да? : Эппл Блум: Я буду танцевать. Хе-йа! : Сумеречная Искорка: Да? : Крошка Бель: А я отвечаю за… : Сумеречная Искорка: Костюмы… : Крошка Бель: А ещё за декорации. Откуда ты знаешь? : Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? Девочки, вы уверены? : Чирили: Искатели Знаков Отличия, вы следующие. Сверните шеи. : Сумеречная Искорка: Сверните… : Эппл Блум: Ай! : Сумеречная Искорка: Удачи! : Зрители: смеются : Скуталу: Ух ты. Я не ожидала такого результата. : Эппл Блум: Поверить не могу, что они смеются над нами. : Крошка Бель: Неужели всё так плохо? :Чирили: Вернитесь на сцену, девочки. Впереди награждение. :Крошка Бель: Вернуться на сцену? Нет! :Эппл Блум: Они опять будут смеяться над нами. :Скуталу: А зачем туда идти? :Чирили: Девочки, вы должны быть смелыми. Вы старались и должны гордиться собой. Выходите на сцену. :Чирили: Поаплодируем участникам нашего шоу талантов. Итак, первую награду получают Снипс и Снэйлс. За лучшее магическое шоу. :Снипс: Эй, моя медаль блестит ярче. :Снэйлс: Зато моя больше! :Снипс: А моя это… тяжелее. :Чирили: Следующую награду получают Санни Дейз и Пичи Пай. За лучшее актёрское мастерство. :Чирили: И последнюю награду нашего шоу получают… Искатели Знаков Отличия. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Что?! :Чирили: За лучшее комедийное шоу. : Эппл Блум: Вы можете поверить? Мы победили! : Скуталу: Я знала, что у нас всё получится! : Крошка Бель: А ты знала, что у нас получится? Мы выиграли, значит у нас появились отметки. : Искатели Знаков Отличия: Эх… : Сумеречная Искорка: Я поздравляю вас, девочки. Вы молодцы. : Искатели Знаков Отличия: грустно Спасибо, Искорка. : Сумеречная Искорка: Эй. А почему вы такие расстроенные? : Скуталу: Эх… Мы очень старались и даже приз получили, но знаки так и не появились. : Крошка Бель: А мы хотели этого больше, чем приз. : Сумеречная Искорка: О, девочки… : Эппл Блум: Кажется, мы знаем, почему. : Крошка Бель: Да. Мы знаем, почему. : Сумеречная Искорка: Да? Расскажите. Я бы хотела написать подробный отчёт для Принцессы. : Крошка Бель: Ну, может быть, мы перестарались? : Сумеречная Искорка: Да. И? : Скуталу: И вместо того, чтобы делать то, что у нас не очень хорошо получается… : Сумеречная Искорка: Так? Так? : Эппл Блум: …каждая из нас должна принять свой талант. : Сумеречная Искорка: И это? : Искатели Знаков Отличия: Комедия! : Эпплджек: Эппл Блум! У вас получилось. : Искатели Знаков Отличия: Ты видела наше выступление? Смешно, правда? : Сумеречная Искорка: Когда-нибудь…. они поймут. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Apple Bloom: Where are you takin' us? :Applejack: We're almost there, youngin's. :Sweetie Belle: I've never been here before. :Scootaloo: Ouch! :Apple Bloom: Oh. Sorry. :Scootaloo: Are we there yet? :Sweetie Belle: There? Where? What? I don't even know what we're doing. :Applejack: Here we are. :Apple Bloom: What are we lookin' at? :Scootaloo: I have no idea. :Sweetie Belle: What is that thing? :Applejack: Cutie Mark Crusaders, welcome to your new clubhouse. silence Well, don't thank me all at once. This was my clubhouse when I was your age. Sure it hasn't been used in a while, but it's empty and on a secluded, private part of the farm. And it's all yours. It just needs a little, uh... TLC. :Scootaloo: TLC as in Tender Loving Care or Totally Lost Cause? :Apple Bloom: Applejack! We're supposed to turn this into our new clubhouse? :Applejack: Well, maybe y'all will get your cutie marks when you discover your talent for... Waaah! crash Uh... house cleanin'? :chirping :gasp :Granny Smith: Soup's on! :Apple Bloom: Whoa! Hi, Scootaloo! Back already? You're amazin' on that scooter. :Scootaloo: Thanks! Wow, Apple Bloom. You did all of this? :Apple Bloom: Yep! I've fixed the broken shutters, sanded off the splinters, rebuilt the roof, painted... :Scootaloo: That's so cool. What's Sweetie Belle up to? :Belle ::We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders... humming ::...Never stop the journey... humming :Apple Bloom: There you are, Sweetie Belle! See? I told you we could find her by following her totally awesome voice. :Scootaloo: What's that sweet tune you're singing? :Sweetie Belle: Oh. I was just working on our new Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song. :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: COOL! :Scootaloo: Teach us? :Sweetie Belle: Well, I've only come up with one part... but okay! :Belle ::They all say that you will get your mark ::When the time is really right :Bloom ::And you know just what you're supposed to do :Scootaloo ::AND YOUR TALENT COMES TO LIGHT! :Applejack: Well, uh... I'll be, Cutie Mark Crusaders. You've done one fine job with this place. So, what's next? :Apple Bloom: Well, now that we have a real life clubhouse... :Scootaloo: ...and a map of Ponyville... :Sweetie Belle: ...and a Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song... :Applejack: Theme song? :Apple Bloom: We're gonna go out in the world and discover our talents. :Scootaloo: A new adventure! :Sweetie Belle: And earn our cutie marks. :Apple Bloom: We'll leave no stone unturned! :Scootaloo: No mountain unclimbed! :Sweetie Belle: No meal uncooked! :Apple Bloom: No sock unworn! :Applejack: Well okay then! Sounds like you have a plan. I gotta, uh... Leave no apple unpicked! See y'all later! :Scootaloo: Are we ready to get our cutie marks, ponies? :All: Ready! :rings :squealing :Sweetie Belle: sniff :whirring :rings :"Vera": crying :ding! :ding! :ding! :whistling :sounds :bubble sounds :growling :Spike: I had nothing to do with this. :Twilight Sparkle: What is going on here? :Apple Bloom: Hmm... Well, we sure aren't gettin' our cutie marks for bein' librarians. :Spike: Huh. I should think not. What? :Twilight Sparkle: Girls, I think you're going about this the wrong way. Instead of trying to do things in areas you're not familiar with, why not try doing things in areas that you already like? :Cheerilee: And I have the perfect place to start. :Apple Bloom: "Showcase your talents..." :Scootaloo: "...for all to see." :Sweetie Belle: "Perform in the Ponyville school talent show!" :Cheerilee: There'll be all sorts of awards. Best dramatic performance, best comedy act, best magic act... Surely you can find your talent. :Apple Bloom: This would be the perfect place to discover our talents. Jugglin'! :Scootaloo: Acting! :Sweetie Belle: Magic tricks! :Apple Bloom: Square dancin'! :Scootaloo: Tightrope walking! :Sweetie Belle: Tiger taming! :Twilight Sparkle: My little ponies! You're missing the point. Think about the things you already enjoy doing. Think about what you're already good at. :Scootaloo: Sure! We can do that. :Sweetie Belle: Yeah! Sure we can. :Apple Bloom: Well, whatever we do, we'll do it as... :Cutie Mark Crusaders: ...The Cutie Mark Crusaders! :Rarity: Sweetie Belle! I told you not to touch my things. Come back with my supplies! :Sweetie Belle: We're just borrowing them for the talent show. Don't worry, sis. I promise we'll bring them back. :Scootaloo: Thanks, Mr. Breezy. We'll return the fan to you real soon. :Apple Bloom: What do we need this fan for? :Sweetie Belle: Trust me on this one. :Scootaloo: Okay, so that's six wooden planks, four-by-eight plywood, a box of nails, four cans of paint, and four brushes. Anything else? :Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Instructions on how to use six wooden planks, four-by-eight plywood, a box of nails, four cans of paint, and four brushes. :Twilight Sparkle: "Ghost, Goblins and Ghoulish Figures"? Good heavens, girls. What do you need a book like this for? :Scootaloo: You'll see. Thanks, Twilight. We'll give it back as soon as we're done with it. :Twilight Sparkle: What do you think they're up to? :Spike: I have no idea and I don't know if I should be excited or scared to find out. :Apple Bloom: I'm glad we're doin' this as a team. :Sweetie Belle: Me too. Um... so what are we doing again? :Scootaloo: A super awesome dramatic song for the talent show, of course. :Sweetie Belle: Right! With super-cool scenery. And amazing costumes! :Apple Bloom: And mind-blowin' dance moves. :Scootaloo: This is gonna be soo amazing! :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle, I think you should be a singer. :Sweetie Belle: What? No way I'm singing in front of a crowd. Twilight said to do something we like to do, and I'd like to be like my big sister, and she's a designer. :Scootaloo: Fine then. You can do the costumes and the scenery. :Apple Bloom: And Scootaloo, you're great in manoeuvers on your scooter. So you should do the choreography. Y'know, all those dance moves. :Scootaloo: Nah. I'd rather sing a wicked rock ballad. Why don't you come up with the dance routine, Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: Hm... I'm not much of a dancer... but I do like Kung-fu. That's kinda like dancin'. Hi-ya! Hah! Hah! Yah! :Sweetie Belle: Then it's settled! Let's get started. :Apple Bloom: One... two... three... Oh! Oh! :Scootaloo: Ow, Apple Bloom! What are you doing? :Apple Bloom: Oh, I feel like I have four left feet. I can't even spin right. :Scootaloo: Don't be silly. You just gotta keep your head forward until very the last minute, like this. See? Easy-peasy. You just gotta practice a bunch, that's all. :Apple Bloom: Wow! That does look easy. Thanks. Okay. Let's try this again. Oh! Ouch! Ow. I'm okay! :Scootaloo: Keep practicing! :Apple Bloom: Will do. :piano notes :Scootaloo: We fight the fight, walk the walk. Talk the talk, eat the... uh... food like a celery stalk? Ugh! I'll never come up with anything! Never, never, never! :Sweetie Belle: Come back! Come back! Uh. Dumb fabric. Hey, Scoot! How's the song going? :Scootaloo: Pbbbt. :Sweetie Belle: Pbbbt? Oh my! Sounds serious. :Scootaloo: I'm just no good at lyrics. Coming up with words is, like... pause really hard. :Sweetie Belle: Oh, it can't be that bad. "With our cutie marks we'll rock Equestria. We use our stomachs to... digestia"? Umm... Well... These are... um... good, but... How about after "we fight the fight"... ::There is nothing that we fear ::We'll have to figure out what we'll do next ::Till our cutie marks are here :Scootaloo: Wow! That's so awesome! Did you just come up with that now? :Sweetie Belle: Yeah... kind of. :Scootaloo: Thanks, I'm totally using that. :Sweetie Belle: Oh no! :Sweetie Belle: One, two, three, four, FIVE?! moan sigh :Apple Bloom: Ouch! :Sweetie Belle: How's the spin coming along? :Apple Bloom: I think I gotta just stick to punches and kicks. You know, ponies only have four legs. :Sweetie Belle: moan I'll never be a designer like my sister Rarity. :Apple Bloom: Hey, it's no big deal. Why don't you use the dress form? It'll help you with your patterns and help you put all the pieces in the right places. :Sweetie Belle: Oh, is that what that's for? :Apple Bloom: Uh... maybe you should also clean your paintbrush between each color. :Sweetie Belle: Oh, I was wondering why all the colors looked like mud. :Apple Bloom: You're not using power tools, are you? :Applejack: The talent show is just around the corner. I wonder how the fillies are doin'. :Apple Bloom: Oh! Sorry, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: That's okay. Ugh! :Sweetie Belle: Oops! Sorry, Scootaloo. Ouch! :Scootaloo: Oh, my bad, Sweetie Belle. Let's sing the chorus again! :Applejack: Well, gosh. Sure wasn't expectin' that. :Apple Bloom: I think that sounded pretty good. :Sweetie Belle: Me too. You think we're ready? :Scootaloo: Ready as we'll ever be. Hey! Did you see us practicing? :Applejack: Uh... Yeah. :Apple Bloom: Well? How'd we do? How'd we do? :Applejack: Uh... :Scootaloo: Speechless! See, girls? I told you that's what we're gonna do. We're gonna leave them speechless. :All: YAY! :Applejack: "Speechless" is right. :Snips: ...And on the count of three, this rabbit will disappear, and something tasty will reappear in its place. A one, a two, and a three! Hey! Where are they? Snails, where are the... carrots. SNAILS! :Cheerilee: Uh, how about a round of applause for the S&S magic act? Now for our next act, we have Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie reciting their favorite poem... on roller skates! :Sweetie Belle: Break a leg! :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle! What a thing to say! :Sweetie Belle: No, no, no. You see, in the theater it's considered bad luck to say "good luck". So you say "break a leg" instead. :Twilight Sparkle: My little ponies! How are you doing? :All: Nervous... :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. You're gonna be amazing. Remember, just stick to what you know best. I can't wait to hear you sing, Sweetie Belle. :Sweetie Belle: Why does everypony always think I'm gonna sing? :Scootaloo: Actually, Twilight Sparkle, I'm the main singer tonight. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh? :Apple Bloom: And I'm the main dancer. Hi-ya! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh? :Sweetie Belle: And I'm in charge of... :Twilight Sparkle: Costumes? :Sweetie Belle: And sets and props. How'd you know? :Twilight Sparkle: Really, girls? Are you sure...? :Cheerilee: Cutie Mark Crusaders, you're on next. Break a leg. :Twilight Sparkle: Break a le... :Apple Bloom: Ugh! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... good luck! :Scootaloo ::Look, here, are three little ponies, ::Ready to sing for this crowd, ::Listen up, 'cause here's our story ::I'm gonna sing it :Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo ::Very loud!!!!!!! :Scootaloo ::When you're a younger pony ::And your flank is very bare ::Feels like the sun will never come ::When your cutie mark's not there ::So the three of us will fight the fight ::There is nothing that we fear ::We'll have to figure out what we'll do next :Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo ::Till our cutie marks are here! ::We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders ::On a quest to find out who we are ::And we will never stop the journey ::Not until we have our cutie marks :Scootaloo ::They all say that you'll get your mark ::When the time is really right ::And you know just what you're supposed to do ::And your talent comes to light ::But it's not as easy as it sounds ::And that waiting's hard to do ::So we test our talents everywhere :Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo ::Until our face is blue ::We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders ::On a quest to find out who we are ::And we will never stop the journey ::Not until we have our cutie marks ::We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders ::On a quest to find out who we are ::And we will never stop the journey ::Not until we have our cutie marks!! :crash :laughter :Scootaloo: Wow. That did not go as well as I expected. :Apple Bloom: I can't believe they're laughin' at us. :Sweetie Belle: Was it that bad? :Cheerilee: Back on stage, girls. It's time for the awards. :Sweetie Belle: Back on stage? No. :Apple Bloom: They'll just laugh some more. :Scootaloo: Yeah, what's the point? :Cheerilee: Now girls, let's be good sports. You made a great effort. You should be proud. Now come on! :Cheerilee: Let's hear it for all our talented fillies and colts. :stomping :Cheerilee: Our first award goes to... Snips and Snails for best magic act. :Snips: Hey! Mine's at least shinier. :Snails: Well, mine's bigger. :Snips: Oh yeah, well... Well, mine is, um... heavier? :Cheerilee: The next award goes to... Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie for best dramatic performance. :Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie: gasp :Cheerilee: And finally, the last award of the night goes to... the Cutie Mark Crusaders! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: What? :Cheerilee: For best comedy act. :cheering :Apple Bloom: Can you believe it? We won! :Scootaloo: I knew our act was awesome. :Sweetie Belle: You know what would be the best? If we won and we got our cutie marks. :All: moan :Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations, ponies! Job well done. :All sadly: Thanks, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, you don't sound too excited. :Scootaloo: sigh We worked really hard and won a prize, but we still don't have our cutie marks. :Sweetie Belle: Which is the prize we really wanted. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, girls... :Apple Bloom: But we think we know why. :Sweetie Belle: Yes. We know why. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh? Tell me. I'd love to make a special report to the Princess. :Sweetie Belle: Well, maybe we were trying too hard. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes? And? :Scootaloo: And instead of forcing ourselves to do something that's not meant for us... :Twilight Sparkle: Yes? Yes? :Apple Bloom: We each should be embracing our true talent! :Twilight Sparkle: And that is...? :All: Comedy! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! You did it! :All: Did you see our award? Weren't we funny? :Twilight Sparkle: One day... giggle One day... :music :credits de:Transkripte/Die Showstars en:Transcripts/The Show Stoppers es:Transcripciones/Una Loca Función pl:Transkrypty/Konkurs talentów sv:Transkript/Succéshoware Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон